


Paint Me Love

by kierajadeserena



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Art, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Its Just Fluffy okay?, Kisses, Like duckies, Love, M/M, cuteness, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierajadeserena/pseuds/kierajadeserena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loves art and Harry just loves Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Me Love

The first time that Harry had laid eyes on Louis had been on a Wednesday lunchtime on their first day of A levels, a day that the skies had decided to try and drown every single person that was stupid enough to be outside and Harry had been running from the crazy blonde he’d forgotten to call over the summer, when Harry had slipped into the quiet art block, stumbling across the blue eyed god, completely immersed in his art work. A stream of colours spreading across the white canvas, that had drawn Harry in and from that day on, he had sat in the back, unnoticed to Louis and just watched.

***

"I can see you, you know." Louis had quipped one day into the silence, after a few weeks of being watched by the curly haired figure without a single word from him as to why he was watching Louis. Harry was shocked when the words brought him from his trace, looking completely dumbfounded.

"Wh-what?" He asked stupidly.

"In the reflection? I can see you." A smirk twitched at Louis’ lips as he set his brush down, turning on his stool to face the mysterious creeper.

"The… whole… time?" Harry asked, his cheeks already turning as red as the roses on Louis’ board.

"Yep."

"Oh…"

Harry wanted the floor to open up and suck him into a black hole, he felt really embarrassed. Humiliated even. Louis, however just laughed and stood up, moving to where Harry was perched on the paint counter, and extended his hand with a lopsided grin.

"Louis. Louis Tomlinson."

Harry gave a grin of his own, taking Louis’ dainty hand into his larger one, giving it a small shake.

"Harry. Harry Styles."

"Pleasure to meet you, Harry."

"Back ‘atcha." He said, giving a nod of his head.

***

The routine carried on for weeks after, Harry meeting Louis in the art studio every Wednesday lunch time, usually ending in one, or both of them covered in paint and having to be sent home. The pair getting closer and closer, each meeting being met with more excitement and enthusiasm than the last. It was a dark February afternoon, both boys chatting idly as Louis’ brush moved across the paint, his face scrunched up in slight concentration and Harry tossed an apple into the air and caught it lazily.

"Lou?"  
"Yeah, Haz?"

"Can you teach me to paint?"

"What?" Louis asked with surprise, his eyes flicking to Harry.

"Can you teach me to paint? It looks really cool but when I try on my own… It never goes right. Will you help me?"

Harry gave Louis the puppy dog eyes and pout, making Louis almost melt on his seat. How could he resist that?

"Come here then." Louis sighed, pulling a stood in front of him for Harry to sit down on, shifting closer when he did so, his chest now pressed to Harry’s back. Harry’s hand gripped the brush tighter at the contact but Louis seemed blissfully ignorant to the effect he had on the younger boy, and put his hand over Harry’s to help guide him.

"Relax." He breathed, and Harry did so, loosening his grip on the brush as a shiver ran through his body at the feel of Louis’ breath fanning over his neck. "And let what you feel guide you."

Louis’s voice was like silk, caressing Harry’s skin making him an almost quivering mess as their hands moved together, letting the brush stroke the canvas, but Harry wasn’t paying attention, his eyes were glued to the profile of his partner. Running over the sharp jaw and crinkles by his eyes from smiling, the full lips and the way his tongue came out of the corner of his mouth when he was really thinking or focusing on something. Harry’s breath caught in his throat when Lois looked right back at him, his eyes ablaze with something he couldn’t quite place but was enough to make Harry’s insides flip.

"I think I’m falling in love with you, Styles."

Louis admitted, his voice barely more than a whisper and Harry gave a very small incline of his head, his voice equally as whispered but shaky, trembling just like his hands were.

"Back ‘atcha." He breathed, his lips connecting with Louis’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer is obviously that the boys are not mine (unfortunately) and that none of this is real (boo). Check me out on Tumblr for requests or just for fun! www.gottalovethestylinsonship.tumblr


End file.
